casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Saved 4 Life
Saved 4 Life was a FanFiction made by Night★Fury Warrior, which was cancelled during the writing of chapter 1. It was initially created on the 12th of July, 2015. It is a primarily Left 4 Dead story, with many other crossovers, including Vocaloids. Unfinished Chapter 1 G’day Casters, I’m Minecast Chris and I am back in Left 4 Dead 2 with- oh, right. FanFiction. Well, I’m back with another story based on Left 4 Dead, but a slight parody of it. Using my add-ons, I have thought up an interesting story idea. So, let’s go! Enjoy! Chapter 1: 0 BV (Before Virus); Los Angeles, U.S.A. Hatsune Miku’s POV: I was in the Motel room that Megurine Luka and I were sharing in Los Angeles. Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Kasane Teto, Yowane Haku, Akita Neru, and I were all in the U.S. for a tour we were doing. And, yes, we are staying in a Motel, even though we’re androids. We act like humans though, so what’s the problem there? I was getting ready for bed when I noticed a news report on the TV. A group of the prototype B1 Battle Droids that the American Army had been working on to help in wars had apparently gotten some kind of virus and gone rogue. The report said that the droids were taken out, but not before some kind of weird infection turned a soldier into some kind of weird molten zombie thing that, when killed, blew up and some gross bile that attracted the droids went everywhere. Most other soldiers in that blast had been killed. “As long as they keep that under control, we should be safe,” said Luka, making me jump. “Sorry,” “It’s okay. And yeah, but what if that virus somehow gets uploaded into us?” I wondered. “Don’t worry Miku, we’ll be fine. Trust me,” she said. I turned the TV off and headed to sleep, with no knowledge of what was about to happen. Next Day I was woken up the next day by Teto. “Miku, get up. There’s a big problem,” she said. I got up and followed her to where most of the others were, except Rin and Len. But they quickly joined us. “What’s up?” asked Rin. “Some of you may have seen the news last night, about the Battle Droids going rogue and stuff? Well, they haven’t kept it under control like they said. Overnight about half the East Coast was overrun by the droids. Those who weren’t killed, were turned into weird infected creatures. Some are being called Dusks, Boomers, Hunters, Spitters, Vanitases, Witches, Tanks, Rancors, Titans, Trolls, Undyings, Clickers, and there’s many more. You know how Kaito and Meiko were over in New York? They’re infected with the virus too. We’re not safe, but the virus has started hitting the West Coast too, meaning all commercial air travel is cancelled, same with commercial water travel like cruise ships and stuff,” said Luka. “Well shit,” said Haku. The others started panicking a bit, until I spoke up with something I regretting having to say. “We need to go into DM01,” I said. The others quieted down. “What’s DM01?” asked Rin. “DM01, also known as Defence Mode 01, it’s a program that some of us have. Me, Luka, Teto, Neru, and Haku. Basically it’s for emergencies like if we get caught in some sort of war or something like this happens. In DM01, we’re no longer singers, we’re soldiers, and we’re ready to fight whatever we need to,” I said. “We don’t have it?” asked Rin. “You two were given it, but it’s not ready to be put into use yet,” I said. “Well, according to the first rule in DM01, the rank of Commander automatically goes to the first Vocaloid built in the group, unless that Vocaloid nominates someone else,” said Teto. “The first built Vocaloid in this case is CV01, Miku,” said Luka. “Well, I think it’s the only way we can survive this,” I said. “Miku’s right, we need to do this,” said Neru. “Okay. Let’s get ready,” said Luka. We changed to Defence Mode 01 and came back out to where Rin and Len were sitting, in our TDA Append outfits. “We need to protect CV02 because without DM01, they’re not going to be very safe,” I said. “Why so formal?” asked Rin. The reason was because we hadn’t activated DM01 before, and it wasn’t completely finished, so we hadn’t been programmed the same as our normal Vocaloid programming. Meaning, until we used it for some time, we would be referring to each other by our codes. Fortunately, Len apparently knew this and told Rin. We left the Motel room to find that we were out of time. A B1 Battle Droid was standing just outside idly as if it were some sort of zombie, and I saw one dead body which I recognised as one of our body guards. One though. Where’s the other one that was here? That was soon answered when an infected human came at us from nowhere, wearing the same outfit as the dead body guard. The guard was making a weird clicking sound, probably a Clicker. I moved quickly, grabbing the handgun off the body of the dead guard, and shooting the Clicker. This of course, alerted the droid. It turned around and ran at me. I emptied an entire clip into it, with no effect. “Don’t you dare!” before I knew it, Len had jumped in front of me. The droid grabbed Len and tried tearing him open. But Vocaloids were built to withstand riots, so Len didn’t go down that easily. Haku punched the droid away, and I emptied another clip into it. Still nothing. “It’s no use, bullets don’t affect droids,” I said. I went to help Len up so we could run away, since that’s the last thing I could think of, but I noticed him glitching. “CV02,” I said, cautiously. He didn’t reply. “Len?” asked Rin. Len opened his eyes, his red eyes. He jumped up on me and proceeded to try to tear me apart. I eventually pushed him off. “Run!” I yelled. And we ran. Len and the droid chased us, but we got out of the building and to our still working tour bus. “Tell me you know how to drive this thing,” said Rin. “Nope,” I said. “Teto?” she also shook her head, but started the bus anyway. We got away from the Motel easily. “Now we just go until we run out of petrol,” said Haku. “Which won’t be long, we’ve got an almost empty tank,” said Teto. “Go to a gun store,” I said. “And where would that be?” she asked. “I don’t know, this is America, it shouldn’t be that hard to find one!” We drove through Los Angeles until we finally found a small gun store. It seemed to be a safehouse of sorts. After making sure it was safe, we got off the bus and made our way to the store. Of course, the survivors inside did start shooting at us. I looked at the others, amusement clear on my face as the bullets just bounced off us like they did with the droid. The gunfire stopped, and we continued into the store to find some fairly armed, but fairly scared humans. “Hey, you’re those Vocaloids, aren’t you?” asked one of them. “Yes, we are Vocaloids, and we need some weapons,” I said. “Well in case you didn’t know, bullets don’t work on them droids,” the guy said. “We know, we almost got destroyed back at the Motel. We did lose Kagamine Len though,” I said, using Len’s name for the first time since going into DM01. “So why you askin’ for guns if you know they don’t work on the droids?” he asked. “They work on the zombies,” said Neru. “True. Alright, here ya go ladies,” he said, pointing to a pile of weapons. “Take what ya need,” we grabbed some weapons, I picked up a Pistol Tokarev and a CODG-Ripper AR (Making a name for a fictional COD: Ghosts gun lol) and grabbed some laser sights. I also grabbed a Master Sword and Hylian Shield. Category:Story